Reminiscences
by SomethingHereAndThere
Summary: For Blossom, it just felt natural to dig on the past but Brick knew he had to stop her before she went too far (or was it too close?). Story based on an alternate ending to the episode The Boys Are Back in Town.
1. Chapter 1: What happened?

Hello to all of you! This is an idea for a story that has been bugging me for so long I needed to write it down or I'd go mad. Also, a die-hard PowerPuff Girls fan. Been so into this reboot, I'm loving it. Specially Blossom. I love her at all times no matter what - but this time her "Mister Perfect" persona is more on the funny side which I think to be amazing. I just really hope the RRBs will be in episodes! Preferably many of them.

What about you? What do you think?

About the story: reviews are highly appreciated and I have absolute no shame in saying that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing show-related

 **Chapter 1**

Brick sat on his father's throne holding the remote control of HIM's macabre television. The clock hit past midnight but he didn't mind, it was not like he had better things to do. More fun things to do? Yes. Now better, in the sense of more important? No.

He heard familiar footsteps dragging behind him.

" _That_ TV show again?" Butch yawned from behind the chair "Don't you get bored of the same stuff over and over?"

"I'm complying with my duty, you see" Brick replied, his voice tone low and steady. He had a tremendously long list of reasons as to why it was not the same thing over and over, but the redhead was far too focused to care explaining it to his brother.

Butch shivered "Dude, you get sinister when you are on dad`s chair" he admitted, as he gulped on the milk bottle he held "I thought you were done with _this_ specific duty."

"I like to be proactive."

"Because?"

"I have my reasons."

"Such as?" Butch questioned again and, as soon as he did, the female in the screen undid her silk robe, revealing her body on nothing but silk underwear.

This immediately took Butch's interest.

"Oooh, I see!" he chuckled, leaning by his HIM's throne.

Brick rolled his red eyes as he felt his brother lean in "That's not it."

"But, it's one of the reasons, right?"

Brick just shrugged - not confirming nor denying it. He _was_ a man, after all.

* * *

"Are you okay, Bloss?"

The redhead nodded "It's just, a moment" she said, tossing her robe aside as she fanned herself.

The redhead had her long hair up in a high, messy bun already, but it didn't seem to help the tiny drops of sweat that started to roll down her neck.

Buttercup frowned "Do you need your pills?" she questioned, to which Blossom shook her head. _Thermo-adjusting medications_. She mentally thought, but didn't bother to correct her sister out loud.

"No, thank you, Buttercup" she insisted "It's just, it happens, you know."

Buttercup rolled her eyes "Tell me about it."

"How are your legs, by the way?" it was Blossom's turn to question.

"As good as ever" Buttercup responded, with no excitement "Which is not saying much, you know."

The redheaded sister rubbed her temples as she paced in circles "What about Bubbles?"

"She's fine. Professor said she's getting better - improving her attention span and all."

"Is she asleep?" Blossom asked, with a hint of hope, as she leaned with her back against the wall.

"Yes, the pills started to kick in early today" Buttercup said, yawning - to which she apologized.

Blossom shook her head "It is okay… I have been too demanding of you today" she admitted, taking off her underwear.

"No! No, you haven't!" Buttercup retorted, almost defensively "It is _our_ past, _our_ history - it does concern all of us. Even if you are the only one doing all the work."

"Which is not saying much, is it?" the redhead sighed, hopelessly.

Buttercup frowned, watching Blossom as she stood naked in front of her vanity, redoing her hair bun. It was obvious she was getting worked up over it.

"It is. It is saying a lot." Buttercup reassured her "You managed to find our kindergarten pictures. Pokey Oak Kindergarten - and that's how we can confirm Miss Keane knows us from that time and that we actually went to the same class as Robyn, Mitch and even _Princess_! I know, I know, they don't remember ever studying with us before high school but who even cares. Most people can't even remember what they ate for breakfast."

"What about the rest?" Blossom turned on her heels and stared down at her sister "What about what happened after Kindergarten? The event that took us away from school, and has dictated our lives since then?"

Buttercup laid down on her sister's bed - her "chronic fatigue syndrome" starting to take the better of her "The accident?"

"Yes."

"You know, they might not be correlated at all" the brunette stated matter-of-factly.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well, first of all, our kindergarten year was the year that demon-thing and his three minions took over the city… and the rest of the world, whatever."

"So we are told."

Buttercup raised her head, supporting herself upon her elbows "You don't believe that?"

"It's not a matter of believing" Blossom stated "It is more of a matter that we don't remember anything from that time. I do believe it was the same year Master HIM took over the planet but I wonder where we were back then, if we were like, like _this_."

"Like… the defected walking anomalies we are now?"

"Buttercup!"

"That's what they all call us, you know. Might as well get used to the nickname." Buttercup chuckled in a bitter way "I'd rather get used to being insulted than get used to calling that she-he-demon-lobster thing by 'Master'"

Blossom sighed in defeat "I don't like it either."

"Then why do you do that?"

"Professor." the redhead stated "He and the RowdyRuff Boys are, crudely speaking, Professor's bosses, since he works as a scientist for the government and _they_ are the government."

"Besides cruel, sadistic dictators?"

"Precisely." Blossom nodded "I just don't want to be caught red-handed, speaking my mind around people I shouldn't and getting Professor into trouble."

Buttercup stared for a moment at her sister, an amused grin splattered upon her face "You've been reading that book again, haven't you?" she concluded, chuckling.

Blossom frowned at that "1984 by George Orwell is a timeless piece!"

"…That will get you more paranoid than you already are."

"If by paranoid you mean 'cautious', I will not object to it."

"Whatever" Buttercup rolled her eyes, standing up "I am gonna get to b-"

The brunette found herself being held by her sister's arms before she could finish the sentence.

"Buttercup! Are you okay!?" Blossom hissed, as she held Buttercup by the waist, wrapping one of the brunette's arms around her shoulder. The brunette had stood up too quickly to her body to handle, which resulted in a momentary vision blackout and dizziness.

Buttercup nodded "I'm good. I'm good… It is, its just this fatigue shit."

"Do you want me to help you to your room?" Blossom offered, an expression of pure worry on her face - the one Buttercup absolutely hated with all the forces she did not physically have.

The brunette growled, helping herself up to her feet "I'm _fine_! Don't you go turning all mommy on me."

Blossom rolled her pink eyes at that, while Buttercup walked out of the door on her own - albeit, clumsily.

"Night, Bloss."

"Goodnight."

"Don't work your ass 'till late digging on the past without me or Bubbles, ok?"

The redhead nodded "I won't. Just-"

"I know, I know. Only between us three." the brunette sighed, closing the door behind her.

The redhead sighed, returning to her collection of old pictures and collages, and freshly-made notes. She organized the material in a neat, almost compulsive-obsessive way, before putting them back into her black suit case, which she locked with a small key. The key itself also served as a collar lucky charm for the redhead, which she carried with her at all times.

Right after shoving the suitcase under her bed, Blossom turned off the lights and threw herself on the bed, removing all the sheets and duvets off it.

Naked, hair on a high bun and nothing but a pillow on her bed was the way the redhead slept for most of the days - except for fall (sometimes) and winter, when it snowed.

Blossom let out a heavy sigh, realizing it seemed so far away. It was still the end of summer break (the season she dreaded the most), after all.

"As soon as High School is over, I am moving to Canada. Quebec, preferably." she sighed. It was the only reasonable way she could live a proper life, without having to take chemicals to balance her body temperature, to balance how much heat her body retained, etc.

Of course, it had its cons, which Blossom would need to know how to manage, if she wanted to live with the slightly bit of dignity that the circumstances allowed her to. She'd miss her family (and therefore, would need to mother her sisters and father from afar).

As a kid, she'd make plans for college and aimed to great canadian colleges such as McGill and Université of Montréal but these plans were thrown in the trash too early: the chance of a woman getting into _any_ university was null, thanks to _Master_ HIM and _Master_ Brick decisions.

 _"A woman's place is not at an university. It is not in politics nor in general employment fields."_ HIM's redheaded, red-eyed spawn proudly announced " _To have women working in the field of engineering or business is a setback in our society as a whole, for anything women can do… well, quite frankly, men can do better._ "

It was the most unbelievable experience she'd had back then - the boy was barely twelve and spewing such misogynistic sentences and, which is worse, with the power of making decisions and counting with the support of his creator, HIM.

To this day, Blossom couldn't think of a day where she had hated anyone more than he hated the boy that spoke in the national television channel.

Ironically enough… her recent studies on her past had led her to studying him and his brothers - even if the mere thought of him made Blossom's skin crawl.

She had yet to work on this hypothesis before presenting it to her sisters, but it shouldn't be too hard. It was all pure logic. Blossom and her sisters have been created in a laboratory, by a skilled scientist just like The RowdyRuff Boys… Without mentioning how they just looked alike, in physical appearance.

 _He has damn red eyes!_

It was a scary resemblance, to say the least.

But the catch is that, Blossom and her sisters were born with handicaps and disorders that didn't correlate to one another while The RowdyRuff Boys were born with superpowers.

The correlations between Blossom and her sisters creation to the RowdyRuff Boys were too strong to ignore - and the fact the girls had absolute no memory of their lives before they were ten only served to fuel Blossom's drive to dig into their past, whatever the consequences might be.

* * *

End of chapter 1! Hope you've enjoyed!

It surely doesn't explain much on this story's background but I intend to do so in the next chapters. Feel free to comment, review, criticize or just ask away


	2. Chapter 2: Friends Maybe not

Hey guys! Nothing much exciting in this chapter, but hope it's a good reading for you anyhow!

 **Chapter 2**

She frowned at the correspondence pile in the colourful ceramic bowl, placed in the center of the kitchen table. It was getting so, so big. The more days passed, the more bills arrived, but the less money seemed to come.

And all of this while the girls were privileged, compared to most classmates.

Professor was the chief of department of Genetics Studies in Townsville University and Research Centre. It was fully funded by the government, which in the eyes of most people was a blessing, but in the girls' eyes, not so much. For example, it was the first day of school after Summer Break and the last time they've seen Professor was on Thursday the week before.

The main problem here wasn't that he worked a lot - it was that he was sucked out of their lives into work to fulfill the demands of a totalitarian, sadistic, plain evil dictatorship.

"Morning, Bloss!" a tight hug from behind snaped the redhead out of her thoughts.

"Bubbles!" she gasped, balancing the large cup of black coffee she had in hands "God, you scared me!"

The blonde giggled, her pigtails bouncing up and down "I'm sorry! I couldn't resist seeing you all deep in thought like a buddha statue! I had to break it!"

Blossom just rolled her eyes with a smile and grabbed the extra hair band the blonde had on a wrist to wrap her long, thick hair.

"What do we have for breakfast?" Bubbles asked, as she sat down.

"Pancakes, coffee and some fruits" Blossom said as she finished her hair, swiping her bangs away from her eyes "Where's Buttercup?"

"Upstairs" Bubbles replied, her attention full on the pancakes and the sweet syrup "She will be down in a minute. I helped her with standing up, getting the crutches, whatnot..."

Blossom frowned at the last remark, as she gulped on her large cup "So, her mood is…"

"Yeah" Bubbles rolled her eyes, knowingly "Her mood is pretty much the same, but worse because someone helped her."

Blossom sighed. Buttercup had missed way too many classes because of her physical condition and she really couldn't afford one more missed class, even if it meant having to use her crutches to walk sometimes - which she hated, just as much as she hated school in general, her own condition, being told what to do, having someone else's help or waking up early.

Oh, and Mondays.

"By the way!" Bubbles kept on, as she munched on her pancakes "You are _so_ gonna hate her outfit."

The redhead groaned, throwing her head backwards "What's it?"

"Everyday ripped jeans, _that_ customized band t-shirt you hate… oh, and the stinky combat boots" Bubbles replied with a mouthful - at this point of their lives she was completely unbothered by her sisters' shenanigans, fights, arguments, etc. She really just went along.

"Hey!" a husky voice spoke over Blossom's shoulder " _I_ am not the one getting in trouble for disrespecting the school's dress code, you know!"

This made the redhead scowl and turn around "Buttercup, I had no choice! It was either that or passing out of dehydration! Again!"

The raven-haired twin scoffed "Try have your sleazy dress explain it to the principal…"

Blossom glared furiously, as Buttercup sat down.

"Sleazy!? This is a _cotton_ , halter neck dress!" The redhead fumed, grabbing at the fabric of her garments "Aaaand it's knee-lenght! F-Y-I!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, standing up to point at her dress, as in to prove a point.

Buttercup scoffed again "Looks quite tight if you ask me… But what do I know…"

Blossom groaned in exasperation, storming out of the kitchen with the large cup of coffee in her hands "I'm gonna get my bag! You two better be ready in five minutes or I am _leaving_!"

As Blossom went away, Bubbles slowly turned around to face Buttercup, who was grinning widely "So… your mood improved after that?"

The brunette laughed out loud, chocking a bit on her pancakes "Damn, blondie, you bet!"

* * *

The girls took the bus to school - Buttercup still grinning at Blossom, who was still mad and had a fixed glare on her face and refuse to look back.

Truth be told, she really had had more than one detention due to disrespecting the school's dress code, but what Blossom could not make people understand was that, much like Buttercup, she too had a physical condition, though not as apparent.

Whereas Buttercup got aching muscles and lost energy with ease, Blossom's body simply retained too much heat and its temperature raised too quickly and intensely. Most days she could rely on the medication Professor prepared her, but it was not fool proof.

However, since she couldn't wrap people's minds around it - in despite of the medical exams performed by Professor himself, Blossom was awarded the title of "school's slut", besides the detentions.

Oblivious to her sisters' feud, Bubbles remained silent, focusing on following them and nothing else, afraid she would lose herself somehow or maybe get distracted and miss the point they were supposed to get off, etc.

Bubbles, unlike Blossom and Buttercup did not have any physical disorders but presented signs of an extremely bad case of ADHD.

When they were younger, Professor had suggested sending her to a different school, designed to students with learning difficulties but it was not the blonde's case - also, both her and her sisters ferociously opposed to it and since then, up until high school, it had worked tremendously well, with Bubbles relying on Blossom's help to go through lessons.

But, high school being high school, students caught up on her slight "handicap" and it did not take long until she was labeled "dumb". As in, "that dumb blonde twin from the freaky sister trio".

Now, Bubbles may have learning difficulties but she was no fool: she had caught up on the labels designed to Blossom and Buttercup: "slut" and "weak".

As a defence plan, she would always wear baggy clothes that covered the most skin she could, and avoid physical activities at all costs. After all, it would take one wrong step to have her labeled as the "weak, slutty, dumb blonde" at school. This, allied to her being a social butterfly, had been her shield from harsher judgements from classmates.

"Look, guys!" the girls heard a guy shout as soon as they stepped on the Townsville High's lawn "The anomalo-trio is here!" he went on, laughing as loudly as possible.

As always, Blossom ignored, Buttercup glared and Bubbles looked his way - he was with a blue-eyed brunette, who smiled at her.

"Hi, Bubbles!" she waved in excitement, to which she waved back, before walking away.

"Hi, Robyn!" she turned her gaze to the male who'd insulted her and her sisters and now stood by Robyn's side, awkwardly "Nice to see you too, Jake."

A few yards in front of Bubbles, Buttercup growled as she walked by Blossom's side, passing through the school crowd, where the majority gave them strange looks or just laughed at them.

"Buttercup…" the redhead warned.

"I want to break their fucking necks." she growled in a low voice "All of them."

"Language…"

"I mean it!" The brunette shouted as she reached her locker, by Blossom's and Bubbles' side, who'd just caught up.

Blossom nodded as she opened her own "I know, I know… But we can't have you breaking one - or both - of your crutches because you hit someone in the head again."

"I agree!" a male shouted from behind them.

The girls looked around to see Mitch Mitchelson, standing defiantly, with a black eye and a bandage around his head. The boy received a smirk from Buttercup.

"How's you doin' Mitchelson?" She snickered "Finally got some sense knocked into that thick skull during summer break?"

"Buttercup…" Blossom sighed, turning to her locker while Bubbles giggled.

Mitch sighed "C'mon! I apologized! It was just a joke!"

The brunette crossed her arms, with a glare fixed on her face "And now, because of your joke, we are all banned from Townsville's mall, you jerk."

Bubbles narrowed her eyes at that "But we were only banned because _you_ hit him in the head with a pair of crutches!"

"Actually, Bubbles" Blossom spoke, without turning around from her books "She _broke_ the crutches by hitting Mitch."

Buttercup's glare went from Mitch to Blossom "What's the difference!?"

"The cost of new crutches."

"C'mon _B-Cup_ …" Mitch cooed "I already apologized, _B-Cup_ …"

This made Buttercup's green eyes go from glaring at Mitch to staring at her chest for a brief moment, and then back to glaring at the boy "You are really asking for it, buttface" she growled.

Against his best judgement, Mitch still chuckled " _Buttface_? Really, Butt-ercup? …Wanna play nickname-thy-friend with me?"

Before the fuming brunette could answer, a fifth person walked into the group, slight pushing Mitch aside "Knock it off already, you peasants."

Blossom briefly turned around to greet said person, amusedly "Nice to see you too, Princess."

"Why, thank you, dear. Finally, someone with some class in this group" The heiress grinned as she patted her massive curls "You are all welcome, by the way… The ban was, indeed, cancelled just now" she giggled wickedly, waving her expensive smartphone "All thanks to the Morebucks' power, of course."

The news made Bubbles beam, jumping up and down as she clapped her hands "Thank you! Thank you, thank you _so_ much Princesssss!" she shouted and laughed, jumping in to hug Princess, who scowled and rolled her eyes.

"I, I'd rather not be touched, you know…" she growled, trying to push the blonde away.

"Aw, but you're such a lovely person, Princess!" Mitch chuckled "It's impossible to resist your allure, babe."

Princess grimaced at him, still struggling from Bubbles' grip "Ew! Shut up, you pervert! Don't call me that! And you, you let me go, blondie!"

Much to her despair, Bubbles had picked on Mitch's joke and did not let go of the hug "But, Princess, he's so right! You are so loveable and squishy!" she giggled, tightening the hug " _Mitch!_ Come join us! Group hug!"

Princess' widened brown eyes and panicked expression was enough to convince him to - which only worsened her yells "No! No! NOONONONONO!" her struggle became more intense "Get off! Get off, you two! That's, that's harassment! I will call my security!"

Happily enough, the picturesque scene was enough to take passerby's eyes away from the "freaky trio" of sister and some were even taking pictures or making short films on their phones.

Blossom couldn't help but grin while Buttercup supported herself on her crutches and locker, trying to not fall on the floor from laughing so hard.

Despite her hard laughter, she managed to whisper into Blossom's ear "You know… stuff like this help me remember why it was so worthy to befriend these two."

* * *

By lunchtime, the scene starring Princess, Mitch and Bubbles had already been posted on Youtube and every WhatsApp group that belonged to a High School student. Some students on the computer sciences class 101 were working on a remix of Princess' desperate yells.

One of the video stars - the angriest one - walked up to the lunch table where the group from earlier was sat. She stood and slowly glared at each one of the sitting people - all which were trying their best to hold their laughter. The heiress fumed at Buttercup, who was having a real hard time holding back. She smirked at Princess "You are a star, now!"

The line made Buttercup's sisters and Mitch crack up laughing out loud, the latter being so out-of-control he started to punch the table.

Princess only threw her stray (a golden one, specially designed for her, with the food prepared by her personal french chef) at the table.

"You all suck" she growled, before slumping down on her seat.

Mitch finally seized to laugh and smirked at her, seductively "But you just love us, don't you? Especially me?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

The auburn-haired girl glared at him "I'm only sitting here because there's nowhere else to sit, you know."

Mitch's grin widened "…And you made sure to sit down right by my side!"

A frustrated Princess growled and gritted her teeth and for a moment, the girls could swear she was about to explode, but instead, her anger seemed to dissipate as she closed her eyes, took a breath and opened them again.

"Just… Touch my sushi and I will end you, Mitchelson."

The boy shrugged "Not a raw-fish-and-sticky-rice kind of person, anyway".

But unlike Mitch's, Bubbles' eyes wandered hungrily at Princess' stray "Is there a vegetarian sushi there?" she asked, pointing with her head at Princess luxurious stray.

Princess only sighed as she took out her chopsticks "No."

Bubbles' posture changed immediately at the answer.

"Murderer…" she seethed, going back to her cheese and salad sandwich.

"Hey, it's fish! They don't count!" Princess rolled her eyes as she ate a sushi piece "Anyway… how's the quest going, Blossom?"

Blossom rose an eyebrow at Princess "…Quest?"

"Oh yeah!" Mitch jumped on his seat, in excitement "That, that whole 'find-everything-about-our-past' project you have going on!"

Blossom swallowed dryly. She didn't like talking about it with anyone else but her sisters or anywhere else but her room, but Buttercup's big mouth got in the way at some time during the last week of summer break. Though the brunette had justified herself: Mitch and Princess were the closest people in their lives besides Professor - why not just talk about it and get it out of their chests?

"It's… going" Blossom shrugged "I mean, I found a lot of things on Townsville's secret archive…"

"You're welcome" Princess winked, making the redhead unease.

"Yeah" Blossom smiled, shifting on her seat "Though I would request you to not bribe anyone in the future for me…"

Princess shrugged, contently "That's what friends are for, dear."

"Anyway…" Blossom sighed "I couldn't find anything related to us, to a trio of girls being created in a laboratory. You'd think there'd be at least one article."

"Boy, you're hopeful" Buttercup chuckled, mouthful "Do you think anyone would care about it?"

"Uh, yes?" Mitch questioned, as mouthful "More than ten years ago there were articles about water on Mars. Little girls being created in a lab would make front page, for sure."

"But apparently it didn't" Blossom said, deep in thought "Isn't it weird?"

"Well, you can ask Professor about it when you see him today!" Bubbles suggested "He probably would love to talk about giving interviews! Maybe there are articles with our photos as little, too!"

"I hope to fuck not" Buttercup groaned, shuddering "That'd be so embarrassing."

"Come on, Buttercup!" Bubbles moaned at her sister "Don't you think that'd be so, so cute!?"

"Well, I do."

"Shut up, Mitchelson."

"Hm, so he is going back home today, at last?" Princess questioned, looking into Blossom's pink eyes. The girls really had mentioned it to them sometime during the weekend, Princess probably guessed he was still trapped at work, It wouldn't be the first time.

But still, something made Blossom feel her mouth go dry under Princess' stare "No, not really…"

"But, you are seeing him today?" the heiress rose an eyebrow, with a growing interest.

"Yeah, but-"

"Blossom's visiting Professor at work after classes!" Bubbles' blonde head butted in between the two redheads "Right, Bloss!?"

Princess rose her eyebrows at that, with a large smile "Oh, are you, Blossom?"

The redhead nodded, slightly.

"Well, good luck to you" the heiress smiled, with a wink "Hope you find some very interesting stuff…"

Blossom smiled at her, though with some discomfort "Thank you."

* * *

As soon as lunchtime was over, Princess took the time to seek an empty bathroom - preferably one she could talk on the phone at peace. It was okay if she missed the class after lunch - this was of major importance.

Sitting with her legs crossed on a toilet (surely not her most dignified situation nor location), she anxiously dialled a number… to have the receiver hung up on her face. The girl rolled her eyes. Typical. So typical of him.

She dialled again, and again.

When she was about to give up, the receiver picked up the phone _"This better be good, Princess!"_ he shouted, with somewhat of a husky voice.

She giggled at his outburst "You are such a morning person, darling."

" _Fuck off_ " he groaned from the other end of the line " _Just spit it_."

Again, Princess giggled "First of all - you do know that I never spit. I swallow. But, I do think this information will be of your interest, Brick."

* * *

Thank you for reading and don't forget to review 3


	3. Chapter 3: The Doctor is a monkey!

About this chapter, I shall warn you beforehand that I suck at all things science, I just liked to stare at its ass as it walks by. I watch a lot of Orphan Black and that's you're, by any chance, someone who understands about genetics, I'd like to apologize in advance and ask you to kindly take any massive mistake made here as somewhat of a _poetic license_ and refrain from the desire to tear your eyeballs apart from my massive amount of ignorance.

Thank you, in advance.

 **Chapter 3**

"I am not playing spy today!"

Butch's fist caused the long, hard wooden table to shake and the maid that stood by his side take a step away. Bethany had too many years of experience working for the RowdyRuff to know that objects were too often sent flying across the room.

Brick, who sit just across him, didn't even took his eyes away from his newspaper.

"Don't be silly" he stated, taking a big gulp of coffee "Of course you are."

The raven-haired brother growled, clenching his fists "Give me one good reason to!"

"'Cuz I told you to."

"Sounds a good enough reason for me" Boomer pointed out, making his first statement since the boys woke up (besides 'good morning') and had it welcomed with a slap across the back of his head from Butch.

" _Shut up!_ "

"Hey!" he whined, rubbing the spot "I sit away from Brick because of shit like this!"

Butch 'hmphed' at the blonde, before crossing his arms and slumping deep into his chair.

"I'm not doing it" he fumed, shooting daggers with his eyes at Brick.

The RowdyRuff Boys leader still seemed unaffected "Keep repeating it to yourself until you believe it."

Butch leaned across the table, ripping the newspapers away from his brother's hand "I said I am not doing it and I am willing to fight about it" he threatened, throwing the paper away.

Brick kept the same bored expression on his face "You won't need to fight."

For a moment, the green brother relaxed for a bit, thinking he'd won this one "Good…"

"'Cuz I will _convince_ you."

"What? Ugh! No way!" Butch shouted, stomping "There's no way in this world you will convince me to go spy around in a nerd-land, sausage fest of an university. Give me all the arguments you can think of! No way. No WAY I'm doing it! There's NO way I'm EVER changing my mind about this. Not even in a million years, not even under torture, not even if you cut my balls off, man."

Brick rolled his red eyes at his brother's dramatic antics "I actually only have one argument to convince you…"

This made Butch's glare turn into a smirk. If that was all Brick had, he was surely to win this one.

"Bring it on."

Brick smirked back "…Did you like what you saw last night, at HIM's 'Big Brother' television?"

Butch blinked his eyes several times for a moment "Uh… do you mean-"

"Yeah, _that_ part" the RowdyRuff leader said, slightly wiggling his eyebrows.

Boomer looked up from his cellphone, in sheer surprise "Wait. What, what TV?"

"Well... Hell yeah, you bet I did" Butch chuckled leaning back on his seat "But what it-"

"What if I told you you can see it _live_?" Brick smirked, slowly narrowing his eyes.

Butch's mouth went agape, whereas Boomer remained confused.

"No, really, guys. What TV?" he kept blinking in confusion, staring at one brother to the other "Is it _that_ one?"

Butch's mouth was still agape somehow "…Do you mean?"

"See it in the flesh" Brick nodded.

"For _real_!?"

Brick nodded again.

"How… how?" Butch managed to say, slightly out of breath as he slowly inched over the table, towards Brick.

"Three words: Nerd Land Spying."

* * *

Townsville's University surely was a vision.

You could say anything negative about the way the current dictatorship led things (specially related to humans rights), but this place wasn't one of them. The campus was large, decorated with different sorts of trees and bushes, with a freshly mowed lawn that made the scent of fresh grass sprint all over.

In the center, there was the traditional building of the University, which had remained untouched, despite the destruction of past war times. It was a big construction, as much in width as in height whose entrance door could be accessed by concrete stairs. Apart from the building, the campus had traditional, brick-built houses plastered over the campus… most were two story, some even three-story, where students would reside in. They also retained the traditional archtechiture from earlier, peaceful days.

As she walked down the pathway to the main building, Blossom couldn't help but have a brief reminding of a television show from years ago, called "How To Get Away With Murder". In the show, whereas the university campus had a rather traditional structure, the air was constantly filled a tense atmosphere. Of course, in a TV show, you could congratulate the director and producers for such an atmosphere whereas in real life, this unpleasant atmosphere was present wherever you went - but even then, it had seemed to intensify at each step she took into the campus.

The male stares and whispers Blossom got as she walked only got stronger and louder, the more she tried to ignore them.

Since the prohibition of women in university courses worldwide, the sight of a woman in such an environment was received with a mix of rejection and amusement from university staff and students.

"Hey, John, check it out" a young boy said to his companion, pointing at her with his head while elbowing his fellow, as they walked past Blossom, who heard 'John' chuckle.

" _Nice_. Do you think she's a stripper, prostitute, or something."

"Probably, must be" the first boy replied nonchalantly "Especially on that sleazy dress."

The remark made the redhead stop on her tracks, feeling a heated sensation take over her chest while her cheeks burnt harder.

A list of phrases and names she wanted to yell at them rolled through her mind, and boy, did she want to yell at them… But Blossom's sensibility took over her rage and she chose to keep walking - except this time she held her gaze directed to the floor as she fastened her pace, hoping it'd make the comments tune down.

As soon as she reached the entrance door, the teenager bumped into a male figure. The incident caused her to mentally yell at herself as she rose her glance to the person in question, expecting all sorts of nasty remarks to be made at her.

But soon enough, her rage dissipated.

"Professor!" Blossom beamed, jumping into a hug.

Professor laughed as he welcomed her embrace "Oh well! Are you really Blossom?" he said, pulling away to smile at her "I'd expect this from Bubbles out of the three of you!"

Blossom laughed at him as she pulled away as well.

"Sorry, Professor" she apologized, scratching the back of her neck "It's just" she rose her eyes to look at him "I guess I just really missed you."

Professor's salt-and-pepper hair was messy, his beard was growing in stubs, while bags and dark circles formed under his eyes. The man put a hand over her shoulders as he kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you too, dear" he smiled, as he led Blossom into the hallways - this made students and staff that stood by to cower from staring or snickering at her presence. No one would want to get in the way of the head of the Genetics department - as geeky and peaceful as Professor was.

"So, Blossom… What brought you here, again?"

The question made the teenager's mouth go dry. She hated lying, but it was necessary. Professor has always discouraged the girls to look further into their past. If he ever knew the redhead was trying to research her own genetic code he'd most likely explode after sending her to a convent in the north of Russia.

No exaggeration.

"It's, it's part of a school work" Blossom smiled up at him "Advanced biology… we are studying genetics and the DNA."

In response, Professor rose a curious eyebrow "But, is it necessary to pay me this visit? I mean, that's lovely and I really appreciate it, but… How difficult can a school work be?"

Blossom shrugged "I'm an overachiever, you know."

The man only sighed with a smile, though it carried a sad bit to it. It was sad to watch so much academic and professional potential to be wasted away because of his daughter's gender. All of his girls had a great potential to achieve great things, but the redheaded twin seemed to have a passion and sheer hunger for knowledge.

 _She always had._

Father and daughter reached the end of the hallway and entered through a large wooden door, which Blossom found to be a library, much like high schools used to have before HIM's take-over on Earth.

The redhead looked around in confusion, as she followed her father's steps through the wide room.

"Professor… where are we going?" she questioned "I thought you worked in the Research Centre."

The man nodded, without looking back "I do."

They reached a large wooden shelf of books, from which Professor pulled a large blue-covered book. In a few seconds, the wooden shelf dislocated to the side, revealing a thick, shiny steel door behind it.

Blossom gasped "Professor-"

"Utonium!" she was cut off again, by the elderly librarian behind her (certainly the only constant female presence in a radius of 50 kilometres within the university campus) "How many times do I have to tell you to _SHUSH_!" the lady stomped her feet, placing both hands on her hips and scowling at the man.

Professor was on his forties, but the lady might as well have been old enough to be his mother. He frowned at her.

"I'm sorry, Ruth… But, you see, it really is not my fault" he said, gesturing towards the wooden shelf and the steel door "You should file a complaint to the engineering team."

The woman fumed as she muttered "Yes, yes, I will complain to them…" and completed with a yell "AGAIN!"

Blossom held a giggle at the irony of the situation, whereas Professor only smiled, holding his palm over a red sensor system in the centre of the door. There were several beeping sounds coming from the sensor before a robotic, female voice spoke.

 _"Welcome, Professor Utonium"_ the voice greeted as the steel door opened up, revealing a high hallway, made of equally shiny steel walls.

"Hello, Suzy" Professor greeted back as he entered the hallway, with an impressed Blossom shortly following behind.

"Hm" the redhead blinked confused, looking over the ceiling in search of the voice's owner "…Hello, Suzy."

Professor chuckledm shaking his head "It's just a computer voice, Blossom. I just greet her back out of habit" he shrugged "I even named her. You know, cordiality first."

Blossom cheekily smiled at him "I just want be on their good side when the machines take over the planet, Professor…"

Both father and daughter laughed at the remark, as they kept walking down the corridor - which held an even sinister atmosphere than the campus, but it seemed to ease up at their laughter.

On their way, Blossom chose to not look directly into the numerous cameras that accompanied their way through. She supposed it would do them no good.

"Here we are, dear" Professor announced, spreading his arms, as they walked through an automatic glass door.

Blossom's mouth went agape as her eyes ran through the all-white stairs that led to the laboratory on the floor below, composed by numerous tables where small groups of scientists worked over papers, computers, as well as different sorts of technological devices.

White coats, white walls, white floor, white desks, shiny silver devices… the teenager wondered if it could cause a human's blindness if the place was any bit shinier than now.

"This is where most of the research work is done" Professor explained, as he walked down the stairs "After a project scope is defined, we delegate the information we need to the group of scientists designed to find all about that one topic… each table you see here has one specific topic of genetics designed to them."

Blossom silently followed his steps. The scientists were not in a much better shape than her own father and none of them even bothered to slightly look up from their work. She wondered if they even knew an outsider had entered the room at all.

"And, who defines the project's scope, Professor?" Blossom asked, walking across the room with him "Is it you?"

The man felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Some of them, yes."

None of the girls had any idea what some projects involved at all and how atrocious and inhumane they could be. Professor used to share some topics with them every once in a while, whenever they asked, but would omit the darker ones.

Blossom thought for a moment before pushing on the question "And, what about the other ones? The ones you have no involvement, I mean."

Professor took a deep breath as he motioned to a picture on the wall.

"Dr. MJ does."

Blossom looked over to the picture and was immediately taken aback. Out of sheer shock, she momentarily forgot about her father and walked towards it, with an expression of pure incredulity, squinting her eyes with her jaw hanging slightly open.

Dr. MJ was… a _monkey_?

Well, an ape, that's for sure, but could one say he was a monkey? He surely looked like one as in matter of physical resemblance but he was not like the monkeys one saw at the zoo. Definitely.

On the places of his face that weren't covered in black monkey fur (mostly his face and palms), Dr. MJ had green skin and upon his head there was a glass… _adornment_? It was long and white, oval-shaped, with linear purple details over it. For a moment, Blossom wondered what was under it (and, right after, if she ever would want to know).

After she was recovered from the initial shock, Blossom noticed he wore a designer suit and had a smug grin upon his face. He seemed to be of great importance in the laboratory, since his portrait was shamelessly hung on the laboratory, as some sort of respectful reverence from the scientists crew. Thinking deep about it, a picture such as that could be seen, by unwarned visitors, as an ironic, critical art piece at best.

Her pink orbits bothered towards the silver sign that hung just underneath the picture. Squinting her eyes, Blossom read what it said:

 _"Doctor Mojo Jojo is the main chief of our beloved Townsville Research Centre as well as the right arm of the Great Master and of uttermost importance to the Great Empire"_ Blossom had to stop reading for a moment to sigh and roll her eyes, as she knew 'Great Master' was the title used when commoners referred to HIM, whereas Great Empire was the system of dictatorship HIM instated upon Townsville - and worldwide, and that has kept the human race as a whole at a state of veiled slavery _"Dr. Mojo Jojo has a collection of great achievements in the scientific field, though his most appreciated work is the original creation and conceptualization of Our World Warriors, The RowdyRuff Boys: Master Brick, Master Butch and Master Boomer."_

Blossom's brain froze for a moment. _Original creation?_

"Blossom!" Professor shouted from a distance of a few yards, making the redhead jump around out of scare "What are you doing!?" he questioned, walking towards her in large strides. At this point, many scientists have raised their heads to look over the person the chief of Department was shouting at, but Professor himself didn't seem to mind.

"P-Professor!" the teenager gasped with widened eyes "I, I was just looking…" she tried explaining, gesturing towards the ape in the picture.

Professor grabbed Blossom by her slender arm, though out of despair, rather than brutality.

"What did I tell you!?" he hissed, looking into her eyes "Stay with me all times during this visit."

Blossom had some trouble trying to find her voice. She didn't expect for her action to disturb Professor so much.

"I'm sorry, Professor" she whispered, looking down at her feet. If she could remember anything about being five this certainly would be one of the things "I just got curious."

Professor sighed, as he embraced her in a tight hug "It's okay, dear. I, I'm sorry as well" he apologized, and slowly turned around to see all the scientists looking at them, with wide eyes and hung jaws.

The man chuckled, uneasily rubbing the back of his neck "Looks like I just embarrassed you in front of the whole staff, Blossom…"

"It's okay, Blossom!" a random scientist shouted from his desk "Thats what fathers are best known for: public embarrassment."

The remark made Blossom smile, holding back a giggle, while Professor scowled at the young man "Go back to work, Steve… Or I'm withdrawing your internship."

The last sentence made Steve gulp, adjusting his thick glasses, as he returned to his work right away. The other scientists only chuckled or shook heads before resuming to work.

"Come on, Blossom…" Professor gestured at her, walking towards a closed door (white, of course) "I'll show you my office."

The redhead eyes widened as much as her smile "Wow! You got your own office? Professor, that's so, so cool!"

Professor shook his head, reaching for the office keys in his pockets. Being deemed _cool_ by his _teenage daughter_ because he had his own office, whilst working at a _laboratory_? He pondered over how many fathers would have this opportunity in life or if this sort of thing had happened in the history of humankind at all. He'd check with the University's history and anthropology department ASAP.

* * *

Dressed into her comfy "stay-at-home" clothes, Bubbles walked downstairs holding a pile of school books and notebooks. Her usually joyful expression was absent as she stared down at them. Classes had barely started and there was so much work to do, it was just unfair.

"Buttercup?"

The brunette looked around, with a mouthful of popcorn stuffed into her mouth "Hey Bwubbles!" she muffled, before swallowing "Wanna watch the game with me?"

Bubbles furrowed her eyebrows at the television screen "What game is it, this time?"

"Basketball!" Buttercup cheered, fist bumping the air "This shit's gonna be historical! Tell ya! Come on! Come watch it with me!" the brunette shouted, gesturing at her sister, who looked down at the work she had to do.

"I can't…"

"Bitch, please" Buttercup rolled her eyes "This stuff's easy, you can do it later!"

Bubbles gaze was fixed down at her books "…For you and the other students, yeah, it must be easy. But I-"

"… Will get me to help you after the game!" Buttercup cut her off "C'mon! Professor and Blossom are NOT home! Both of them! It's the both of us, one-hundred-percent free! We, we could throw a party, for all that matters."

The blonde chuckled at her sister's growing excitement. She was right, after all. Whenever Blossom was home, she'd constantly watch them like a hawk.

Bubbles finally took on the invitation, walking towards the sofa.

"Hell yeah!" Buttercup fist bumped the air again "That's the spirit!"

"But you have to promise me you'll help me with school work after that!" the blonde whined, whipping a mandatory finger at her sister, who only rolled her eyes and nodded, turning her attention back to the game "You know how-"

"I do" Buttercup cut her off, before sipping on her Dr. Pepper can "People suck, same old, same old. Soda?"

Bubbles accepted and took a can of Dr. Pepper as well as a handful of popcorn from Buttercup's bowl.

Her blue orbits stared as the main player bounced the ball up and down on his hands, and jumped to score, which made the people in stadium cheer in advance, before a player from the opposite team knocked the ball off his hands, causing the same crowd to lose basically all of their excitement.

It took Bubbles some time of watching the game before speaking "You do like this, don't you?"

Buttercup nodded.

"…And soccer…"

Buttercup nodded again.

"And roller derby" Bubbles kept on "and hockey, and skating, and-"

"Yeah, yeah I got it" Buttercup cut her off "All of this. I love all of it."

Bubbles glanced at her from the corner of her eye "…well, you sure like to watch, at least."

The brunette shifted on her seat and shrugged "There's not much else I can do, is there?"

Her sister only sighed in reply "I guess not."

* * *

"And this is our genetic-reading device…" Professor gestured towards a rather frail steel device across from his desk.

Blossom inched towards the device, her eyes scanning it from up and down in deep interest "How does it work, Professor?"

Professor put on his glasses as he motioned towards the machine "Well, it basically reads one's genetic code just by doing the analysis of said individual remains of DNA - out of hair or a saliva sample, for example. The genetic code being, you know, the set of rules that determine the genetic building of a person, and basically the way this person is… well, how they're made that way. You see, this is of great importance for projects related to genetic engineering because…"

As her dad spoke, Blossom only nodded, an ever-fixed grin upon her face. She knew about the genetic code and that there was a machine at the laboratory specially designed to manufacture the analysis of such code in a much faster and efficient way. That was the main, if not the sole reason she was paying her father this visit.

And could you believe there it was!? Right in front of her! How easy could it be?

"And uh," Blossom spoke, slightly cutting Professor off "How does it work, again, Professor?"

The man caught himself mid-sentence "Oh, I'm sorry, dear. I completely forgot… You see this piece of glass is inserted here? Quite like, uh, what was it called… a computer diskette?"

Blossom chuckled, nodding.

"That's basically where the magic happens. Or starts to, at least" he explained "You place the genetic material upon the glass, press this tiny red button here, it will automatically insert the material into the machine… and there you go! A matter of seconds later and the genetic code from such material is printed right away, thanks to our new-brand printer…" he stated, pointing towards a brand new, compact white printer placed just by the small, genetic-reading device.

Blossom couldn't wait any longer as she watched his father's explanation "Can you do this with my genetic code, Professor?"

The man jumped at the request "Wh, what!?"

"Yes!" Blossom smiled, in excitement, as she grasped at her own red strands "You know, out of my hair strands or saliva… Just for, for my school work!"

Professor frowned, regaining his composture "Blossom, this is not a toy!" he reprimanded the teenager, making her excitement disappear a bit.

"But-"

"Mr. Utonium!" Steve, the intern from earlier opened the office door "I, I'm sorry for interrupting, Mr. Utonium, but we've received a call from the University's administrative staff. They demand your presence in the boarding room immediately."

Professor sighed as he took off his coat, placing it upon his leather chair across from his table "I'll have to go for a moment, Bloss…" he raised a warning finger at her "Don't do anything you wouldn't do with me here, okay?"

The teenager sighed, scratching the back of her neck.

"Okay, dad…" yet another lie for today's list.

The man nodded as he walked towards the door "Alright, Steve will stay with you while I solve this one out, okay?"

This made Blossom groan in frustration. Now this doesn't make things any easier.

"Professor" she tried protesting, with folded arms "I'm not a child-"

"You heard me! You two!" Professor said as he walked out of the door "I'll be back as soon as I can!"

Blossom slumped into one a black leather chair by her father's desk, sighing out of frustration. So close, yet so far… Had she been left alone at his office, at least…

Awkwardly, Steve looked over the girl and noticed her gaze was fixed at the genes-reading device, in a rather disturbed way. Supporting his feet from one leg to the other, he figured he would try to make small talk with the boss' daughter.

"So… B, Blossom… It's, it's Blossom, right?" he asked, receiving a sighed and a distracted head-nod as response. Her lack of interest was so absent, it made the young man nervous, as he scanned his brain for something cool to say to a sixteen (or was it seventeen?) year-old girl.

"Do you… like… science?"

Again, speaking to girls, in general, had never been his forte, and Steve resumed to mentally kick himself.

The girl scratched an eye, somewhat bothered, never taking them away from the machine.

"You could say that."

Steve looked over the machine again,and quickly came up with a better topic of conversation to pass the time (and something somewhat cooler to say).

"You see, this machine, it's, it's definitely one of the most interesting devices in the laboratory" he said walking over it, making the teenager finally look up at him "With this, you know, you can-"

"Unveil one's genetic code in a matter of seconds" Blossom cut him off, with her gaze frozen at him as if he was the most interesting thing she had ever laid her eyes on - something between an alien and a cirqué du soleil number.

Steve smiled at her, despite her gaze being borderline creepy. After all, his scientific knowledge had finally got him some female attention. For once.

 _YES!_

Meanwhile, for Blossom, Steve was an opportunity that had just materialized after Professor left.

 _YES!_

"Absolutely!" he said, with growing excitement "We could unveil the genetic sequence that gives you this particular eye shade, for example! All of this using nothing but a hair strand! Amazing, isn't it?"

Blossom stood up right away, with a larger, creepier grin fixed upon her face "Let's do this, then!"

Steve's smile dissipated in confusion "What?"

"Why, Smith, unveil the genetic sequence that gives me pink eyes!" she responded, with an ecstatic mix of anxiety and excitement, her eyes bigger than ever. Why so much talking? Time is precious! Come on! Go, go go!

The intern frowned, sighing.

"It's Steve, actually…"

* * *

End of chapter 3! Chapter 4 on the way!


	4. Chapter 4: VIP visit

Hello! Quit a small chappie, but it's more of a transition one. Things are about to get interesting (and more enlightening!).

 **Chapter 4**

"… And, there you go!"

Blossom's head snapped at Steve's announcement as she hurriedly ripped the paper away from his hands.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, jumping up "Thank you, Steve! That'a awesome! That's, that's… weird."

Steve rose an eyebrow as he neared, looking at the paper.

"You're right" he agreed, adjusting his glasses "There must've been a glitch in the machine."

It was Blossom's time to raise an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"You see, this, it's impossible to have a genetic code like _this_ " he stated with his eyes fixed upon the paper "You see, in the sequences here, and here?" the intern explained as he pointed at certain points of her DNA results "There are _gaps_. It's like you are missing an specific part of your DNA."

Blossom nodded at his explanation. It was the very same logic she had but her mind going back to work at full blast. What Steve said, that it was impossible, it wasn't necessarily true if you'd been created in a laboratory.

Anything is possible when you've been created in a laboratory.

"Can we try it one more time?" she questioned "Maybe it's a technical error with the printer, or something."

The man shifted uncomfortably "I, I don't know. Maybe we should wait until your father comes back-"

The teenager cut him off as she shook her head "No! No. I mean, just one more time, please? It's, it's just so quick, anyway. Let's save time."

Steve stared at her and blinked for a moment or two before squinting his eyes, in realization "Has he given you permission to-"

"Just one more time!" she requested, raising an open hand before him "Please. Then I'll leave you be and not tell anyone!"

Steve slouched back into his chair "I'm so fucked…"

"Come on, Steve. I _promise_ …" Blossom insisted as she smiled at him, making the man look up at her " _Please_ …" she said, attempting to make a puppy-dog eyes look, which worked for Bubbles all the time. Why not give it a try?

However what Blossom got wasn't necessarily the same result Bubbles did.

"Please, don't do that" Steve groaned, looking away.

Blossom scowled "What?"

"It's just, your, your eye colour… it is…" he didn't finish, but Blossom sensed him shivering "Sorry".

This made Blossom deepen her scowl - which only creeped Steve further.

Steve sighed "Okay… Let's try again, shall we?"

Blossom smiled again " _…thanks._ "

* * *

"Get out of my way, nerds!" a loud shout was heard across the hallways of the University.

"What's all this fuss!?" the University librarian stood up and looked around at whoever was causing such disturbances. Her gaze laid at a tall teenager walking towards her table. She was a small woman, but could tell he was easily over 6 foot tall.

"'Sup, grandma" the boy said as he approached her worktable, placing a hand over her wooden work table.

The woman took a while to finally recognize the man standing in front of her… when she did, her eyes widened and her mouth went agape.

The teenager sighed, rolling his dark green eyes. Butch was used to this sort of reaction.

"Look grandma, I don't want to be here any more than you want me here" he stated "So why don't you just cut the crap and show me where the Hell is the goddamn Lab, Research Centre or wherever y'all do science up in here, 'kay?"

And before she could think of anything to say, he added "Regular official checking. Don't even ask."

* * *

"This is so weird" Steve brushed a hand through his hair.

Blossom just frowned at the new DNA result, as she compared it to the first sheet of paper, holding both side-by-side - they were the same. The EXACTLY very same. Which meant, there were no technical mistakes: her DNA did have gaps.

"It is" she agreed with a sigh "What do you think we should-"

"STEVE!" A grey-haired man in a lab coat stormed into the office.

The young man immediately stood in front of Blossom, in an attempt to cover the DNA papers "Mister, Mister Wellington!" He greeted with a small wave "I, I was just-"

Mr. Wellington, who was Steve's supervisor, grabbed him by the collar "I looked for you everywhere, Steve! We have an extraordinary visit!"

Both Blossom and Steve grimaced at the supervisor.

Steve blinked twice at the man "Mister Wellington, what do you-" he was interrupted as the elderly man pulled him closer by the collar and hissed something Blossom couldn't hear, but made Steve's body hair stand up "What!? Mister, are you sure-"

"Damn right, I'm sure!" Mr. Wellington let go of the young man's coat as he stormed away "Don't just stand there! Move! Go change that coffee-stained coat!"

Steve swallowed dry, clumsily patting the stain on his coat.

"Steve…" Blossom quietly called from behind him "What is it-"

"No, nothing!" Steve looked around, blinking in quite a maniac way, waving a desperate hand at the girl "I mean, it's quite an emergency but uh, just, just stay still! I'll be right back!" he assured, before storming away from the office as hurriedly as he supervisor did.

Blossom watched him go, wincing a bit as she heard the noise of something falling outside.

"Steve!" Mr. Wellington voice echoed from outside.

"I'm, I'm sorry!" Steve replied right away.

The teenager sighed, going back to analyzing the results she had.

She could her words outside being said, such as "official", "checking" along with "damn it" and "why him". She figured out it was probably some V.I.P. paying the laboratory a visit. Professor did comment those were often - usually a justice officer would tag along and check the scientists' work, progress, laboratory state, etc. It looked like it was kind of a big deal.

Blossom wondered, with a hint of hope, if it could be Dr. Mojo himself, but she soon dropped the hypothesis. It would be way too much luck for her and, surely, Professor's presence would've been demanded.

Blossom still spent a while analyzing her DNA results and browsing the subject on research websites using her phone.

Until she wasn't alone anymore.

She heard the door open and turned around to see a young man stand by.

"Sup…" he grinned lazily.

Blossom smiled at the young man. He was probably an intern, like Steve, though he looked slightly younger, like the boys she went to school with.

"Hello" she nodded politely, before returning to the papers in her hands.

She quickly felt the teenager approaching her "May I ask what the lady is doing?"

Blossom looked up to see the boy leaning over her table, with his face dangerously close, just inches above her own. A mischievous grin splattered upon his face.

The girl scowled before folding her arms "I'm not a scientist. You probably know that."

The boy rose his eyebrows at her attitude "I wouldn't know to be honest, babe."

" _Babe?_ "

"It's my first time 'round anyway, haven't stepped a foot in a place like this since ever."

Blossom narrowed her eyes at him "I can see that. Well, it's not very professional to catcall at work, you know? I bet your supervisor wouldn't be very happy about it."

The boy seemed confused "…My supervisor?"

"Besides, there's some big-deal of a regular checking going on right now. Shouldn't you be moving around to see what it's about? The other intern that was here with me had to run off just because of that. If I were you, I'd follow his example."

Blossom had hoped it'd cause the boy to back off, but to her surprise, he burst out laughing loudly and hard. In fact, he had to hold himself and take a seat to regain control, though it did took sometime.

While he threw on his show, Blossom refrained from saying anything. She crossed her legs and arms while she threw a serious glare at him.

The boy smirked at her, though holding back his chuckles..

"I do happen to know what's up at this white hell-hole, babe" he said "And yeah, I would say I _am_ kind of a big deal."

"What?"

The boy said nothing as he extended a hand at her "Butch Jojo. The one and only."


End file.
